1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus line conductor and a gas insulated switchgear device using the same, and more specifically relates to a bus line conductor which is suitable to be formed by accommodating three phase bus line conductors in a tank filled with insulation gas having high arc quenching property such as SF6 gas and a gas insulated switchgear device using the same.
2. Conventional Art
Conventionally, a gas insulated switchgear device (hereinbelow will be referred to as GIS) provided with a bus line container (tank) is, for example, arranged between a three phase high voltage source and an atmospheric power transmission line in a substations. It functions to interrupt current when detecting an abnormal voltage such as by a lightning surge. Also, it is roughly constituted by a bushing for receiving power from the three phase high voltage source and the gas insulated bus line container accommodating three phase bus line conductors for power distributing from the bushing to a gas insulated circuit breaker (hereinbelow will be referred to as GCB).
In the above to referenced conventional art, when wiring conductors from the bushing into the bus line container and when wiring conductors from the bus line container to the GCB, since the three phase bus lines in the adjacent bus line containers are arranged differently, it must be considered as to how to connect these conductors.
In the conventional GIS, for example, as disclosed in JPA-11-69581 (1999), the above problem was countermeasured by such a manner that a separate phase transposing unit is provided between bus line containers in which respective three phase bus line conductors are accommodated. The phases of the bus lines are transposed in the separate phase transposing unit and are connected to each other.
However, with the above countermeasure, when transposing the phases in the adjacent bus line containers, since the bus line phases are transposed through provision of the separate transposing unit, a total length of the GIS is increased which resultantly increases an entire area of the GIS and an installation area therefor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a compact bus line conductor container and a gas insulated switchgear device using the same which, even if three phase bus line conductors within adjacent bus line conductor containers are arranged differently, prevents increasing the total length of the device as well as prevents increase of an entire area therefor beyond its necessity, and prevents installation area enlargement.
In order to achieve the above object, the bus line conductor container and insulated switchgear device according to the present invention are as defined in the claims.